


Observe

by dftba221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, Multi, POV First Person, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dftba221b/pseuds/dftba221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are John Watson's current girlfriend, and he's taken you back to 221B. You two are right in the heat of things as Sherlock walks in to "observe for a case". Sherlock grows frustrated with John's cluelessness and steps in. Can Sherlock do it better than John?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dirty Sherlock Secrets on tumblr. This is my first work (and my first real smut) so I apologize for any mistakes and feedback is highly appreciated! Enjoy the porn!

John holds your hand tightly as you ascend the stairs of 221B. The date went well, but was rather uneventful aside from two texts from John's flatmate that he checked immediately but didn't really answer when you asked what they said. He warned you about Sherlock's habits; the violin, the smoking, the general alouf attitude and disregard for inhibitions. You didn't think he could be that bad, or else John wouldn't put up with him. You're slightly nervous but unconcerned on the whole as you enter the flat. Sherlock is lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling as you walk in. He doesn't look in your direction.  
"Sherlock."  
"John."  
A pause follows before John says anything. Sherlock keeps his eyes trained on the ceiling.  
"This is my girlfriend." He doesn't mention your name. He had said how Sherlock soon forgets things he thinks are unimportant. You had asked why your name would be unimportant, but he had only said how Sherlock doesn't really care about anyone's name. His eyes flick over to you for a fraction of a second, and for some reason the piercing green of his eyes makes you feel completely exposed. But you're not one to squirm or look away, so you hold his gaze for the short time it lingers on you, looking up and down quickly. He returns his eyes upward without saying anything.  
John tugs on your hand slightly. "We'll be down the hall."  
"Have fun."  
You walk the few short steps in silence, turning into John's bedroom. He closes the door. "Sorry about Sherlock. He's..." John trails off.  
"It's fine. Don't worry about it." You lean forward and give him a chaste kiss and smile to show him it's alright. He smiles back and leans forward to return it, but this time it's less friendly. He opens your mouth up slightly with his tongue and makes small, agonizingly slow explorations in your mouth, taking his sweet time. His hand slides to the nape of your neck, the other to the small of your back, pulling you closer. You're a bit surprised at first, as he doesn't seem like the type to take his time. But you quickly melt into his touch, closing your eyes. Relaxing.  
He drags his hand up to your shoulder blades, tracing small circles inbetween them, setting your skin on fire with the lightest touch. Your breathing increases, your heart speeds. He suddenly breaks away, leaving you wanting more. You're sure it's written all over your face; you're sure that he can see the want in your eyes. You don't pretend to care. He has this gleam in his eyes as he takes up your hand again and leads you over next to the bed. You simultaneously don't want to wait but love how he goes slowly; deliberately. You start to quickly unbutton his shirt, eager to see all of him. He puts his hands over yours and brings them to his mouth, kissing each finger individually, keeping his eyes locked with yours. Letting everything go is what this moment feels like: you let out the air in your lungs in pleasure, let your head loll back onto your shoulders. He lets go of your hands and walks around so he's behind you. He stands still for a moment, just looking. You flush and burn. You don't know why.  
You feel his warm hand at the top of your back, slowly unzipping your dress. It falls to the floor in a pile of midnight blue cloth. You step out of your shoes and kick them and the dress away. You feel John press up against you, his fingers brushing against your arse; feeling, caressing. Your hands reach back of their own accord and unhook the clasps of your white, lacy bra. He kisses your neck, making his way from ear to shoulder to back to panties, using hands and teeth to drag down and toss aside. You turn around and finish off his shirt, sliding it off and throwing it to an indeterminate location. You couldn't really care less where it landed. You trace your fingers down to his belt buckle and undo it; watch his trousers drop to the floor. Slipping your fingers into the waistband of his red pants, you slowly drag them down his thighs and then his calves, feeling the warmth of his skin. His dick emerges from the fabric, already hard. He sighs as you let your fingers rest on it lightly, antagonizing him with small, delicate strokes of your fingertips. His eyelids flutter shut, and a satisfaction washes over you at seeing him so helpless. Smirking, you take his hand and place it on your breast, letting it rest there as he kneads tenderly, pinching your nipple softly, making you shiver.  
He leads you over to the bed and you lay down on your back, his hands on your back as he lowers you down, keeping his eyes on you the whole time. Your lower legs dangle over the edge of the bed and he gets down on his knees. You get irrationally excited at what's about to happen.  
He plants chaste kisses all around the edges of your vulva, the feeling of each lingering after he moves on to the next. You heart beats faster yet, a mix of arousal and anticipation. You close your eyes, focusing only on John and his mouth. As your eyes fall into disuse, your ears grow sharper, allowing you to hear every sound that would normally go unnoticed. You hear a small rustle to your left, and you open your eyes slightly and sharply inhale at the sight of Sherlock standing in the doorway, observing. You first wonder how he opened the door without being seen, and then your rational brain takes over and you scream and scramble to cover yourself with the nearest available pillow. John is bewildered for only a second before following your line of sight to where Sherlock stood, undisturbed by the commotion.  
"Sherlock!" John bellowed, quickly grabbing a blanket to cover himself with. You feel your face turn bright hot and most definitely a bright shade of red. You usually aren't embarrassed easily, but this was so completely unexpected and more than a little violating.  
John turns to you. "I'm so sorry, just...Sherlock, get out! Now!"  
You're surprised at how John so quickly turned from tender and loving to downright furious and shouting. You yourself had gotten more than a little infuriated. How dare he? Who gave him the right to walk in on something obviously private?  
You could give a fuck about decency as you walk right up to him and stare into his arrogant eyes. He's a good 6 inches taller than you, but you don't care. You tilt your head back and stare up at him with an expression that you know is angry and defiant and commanding. His face remains composed and calm, but his eyes show a hint of bewilderment. Confusion. He certainly wasn't expecting this. John stands completely baffled at your nerve. Nobody ever stands up to Sherlock, certainly not naked. The argument could be made for Irene Adler, but that was seduction being used for manipulation. She used her body as a distraction, and you...you simply didn't care. John was inexplicably turned on by this, and he felt his face grow hot around his open jaw, which refused to close.  
"Who do you think you are?"  
His expression remained alouf. "Oh, but I don't think that's nearly as important as who you think I am. What has John told you? I expect he's mentioned the cigarettes, the deduction, the detest for mindless small talk. Fair enough. But what do you make of me? Am I...arrogant, or cruel, or...sexy?" He sauntered off to the chair in the corner of the room and flopped down. He quirks one eyebrow at you , a challenge. You smirk and cross your arms over your chest. He never even glanced at your body, but he does now. His eyes lazily roll over your naked form, finally dragging them back up to meet yours. You walk towards him, passing John. "You might want to close your mouth, John. It's unbecoming." He quickly snaps his jaw shut, but continues to stare. You come to stand directly in front of Sherlock.  
"What is it you want?"  
"I only need to observe for a case."  
"What is it?"  
"Will it make a difference if I tell you?"  
You don't answer, only turn your back to him to face John. "Let him watch."  
"Are you sure?" His eyes were wide with disbelief.  
"Why not?" You flop back down on the bed and wait, staring at the ceiling with the same intensity Sherlock had when she had first seen him. John reluctantly comes back to his previous position and resumes kissing around your vulva. He's fairly sure Sherlock won't get any pleasure from watching this. He's almost certain he isn't into women. Still, he's nervous. But soon he gains more confidence and begins to forget about Sherlock. He moves to your clitoris, licking and sucking tenderly. He begins to use his teeth but is a bit too rough, and you flinch. He doesn't notice. But Sherlock does.  
"Do be gentle, John. It's no fun if you bite her." he interjects.  
John looks up at you for confirmation and you give a slight nod. He lightens up.  
He slowly puts one finger inside you, then another. He stops licking, which nearly stops the pleasure completely.  
"Don't stop licking, arousal will decrease considerably. Penetration alone isn't enough." John resumes licking and kissing, and a wave of pleasure rolls over you. He suddenly stops and lifts your legs, preparing to start fucking.  
"Don't be an idiot, John, you've barely been going down on her for five minutes, it hasn't been long enough."  
"I can speak for myself, thank you." You say.  
"Well, has it been long enough?" You don't say anything. It hasn't.  
"Move aside, let me."  
"Sherlock-"  
"It's fine." You interject their squabbling and they both look at you. "Let him."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. I'm sure."  
John would have objected more, but it wasn't his choice, and besides, the idea kind of turned him on. He stepped back.  
"Thank you." Sherlock kneeled where John had been and dove in enthusiastically. You gasp involuntarily as he plants wet kisses over your clitoris as he wraps his arms around your hips to pull you closer. His dark curls sweep against your belly as his lips move up and down, his tongue making small strokes across your opening. You shudder. He slips his tongue inside, startling but pleasing at the same time. He moves it against your walls, finding your g-spot and playfully poking it, causing you suck in your breath. You don't think you'll be able to hold up for long as he continues, but he suddenly stops. He unbuttons his shirt and tosses it aside, but leaves his trousers on. He crawls over you on all fours until his face is directly above yours, his eyes holding your gaze for what seems like hours. Finally he slowly lowers his face to yours, your lips meeting, mouths melting together. His tongue swirls inside your mouth, and you can taste yourself on him. His lips trail down the side of your face, neck, chest, leaving tiny kisses as they go. You feel the wet heat of his mouth close around your nipple and his hand start kneading your breast. You groan and inhale shakily. He suddenly climbs off of you to undo his belt buckle and drop his trousers and pants. You glance over at john, who has his hand wrapped around his cock. You return your gaze to Sherlock, taking in the sight of his cock; long and thick and hard. His eyes meet yours for a second before he plants one more kiss on your mouth. He slides his large hands around your waist and flips you over onto your stomach.  
You feel his hands roam over your arse gently before he gives it a light slap. You gasp; not because it hurts, but because it was so sudden. You actually kind of like it. He gives another light slap and you moan. But before you can ask for him to do it again, you feel his warm, hard cock laying on your back.  
"May I?"  
"Yes," you say quickly and without thinking. He uses one hand to move apart your cheeks and then you feel him slide in easily. You are filled up completely, almost too much. Almost.  
He begins to move, thrusting back and forth slowly at first, picking up speed gradually. You feel tension building inside of you, and you know your orgasm is close. It only takes a few more seconds before the edged of your vision turn black and the rest of the world fades away. You can only hear your blood rushing and you can only see the floral pattern of the bedspread. You expect him to keep going until he comes, but he pulls out and walks over to John, who is wanking off and is visibly taken off guard by this. Before he can say anything, Sherlock whispers something in his ear. John nods and gets down on his knees. You're too spent to be surprised. You only watch.  
John slowly swirls his tongue around Sherlock's head, using his hand to knead his balls. He runs his lips up and down the length of Sherlock's cock, causing Sherlock to moan and close his eyes. John takes Sherlock into his mouth and moves his head up and down, taking more and more of Sherlock's cock each time. He begins to thrust into John's moth, placing a hand behind John's head to guide his movements, lacing his fingers through John's blonde hair. His balls connect with John's chin as his movements become faster and more forceful. But before he comes, he abrubtly pulls out of John's mouth and leans down to whisper in John's ear. They both glance in your direction and continue to whisper. They finally break apart and John walks over and whispers their plan in your ear. You are immediately turned on, and you give an emphatic yes.  
You flip back over onto your back and John kneels behind you, Sherlock in front of you. John gently nips your arse, making little lovebites all over. You take Sherlock into your mouth just as John goes inside you and begins to move. You use your hand to jerk Sherlock off while he thrusts into your mouth, mixing your saliva with what's left of John's. Both men pick up speed, making the pleasure overwhelming. John's hand comes down on you a bit harder than Sherlock's did, mixing pain with heat and arousal. Sherlock reaches down to fondle your breast as it moves back and forth.  
John comes first, coming inside of you and falling down on the bed in exhaustion. You can feel the familiar tension building in your stomach once again as Sherlock uses his hand to push her head back and forth on his cock. He pulls back and flips you over right as you reach your climax, releasing fireworks for the second time. He sprays his come on your breasts, lingering and dripping onto your torso. He collapsed on the bed next to you, as John had left to shower. He pulls you into a spoon, and you feel the come running down your leg and torso and mixing into your combined sweat. He reached around to fondle her breast while he dug his head into your shoulder, the ebony curls tickling the side of your face. It felt nice, his warm, hard body pressed against yours, one arm wrapped around your waist. Maybe you'll would try this again.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the whole perspective of the reader thing would be cool. Rather sexy. Let me know if you liked it and thanks for reading!!


End file.
